


Truth or Dare

by sonofnjobu



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Panther Smut, Black Panther fanfiction, Gen, any gender reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofnjobu/pseuds/sonofnjobu
Summary: This was a request from hausofgucci:"M'Baku holding your chin in his hand while he slowly slides his cum slicked tip across your open-mouthed lips and his eyes are half-lidded as he feels your mouth stretch to accommodate him."You and M’Baku find yourselves snowed in to the training center. What’s a little game of truth or dare between friends?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, please comment.
> 
> I edited this so it should work for readers of any gender.

You had just returned your last weapon and pulled up your fur hood when you heard the horn. You only caught the tail end of it over the sound of the wind, but you knew what it meant. You ran to the window and pressed your face against the glass, trying desperately to see through the wall of white snow whipping outside.

“No! No, no no!” you muttered, quickly lacing up your boots. You pushed the door open, but the wind pushed you back, slamming the wood in your face. You blinked in surprise before you tried one more time. Your boots slid across the floor as you heaved your upper body against the entrance, swearing as you did so. You used all of your might, but the door would not budge.

You heard a booming laugh behind you and slowly turned around. M’Baku clutched his sides as he giggled.

“I guess we’ll have to stay up here, tonight!”

You glared at him, but you knew he was right. That horn meant the roads were impassable and everyone in Jabari Land was to remain in their homes. You would prefer to be at home, but instead here you were, stuck at the training center with the very man whose fault it was.

“Let’s go to the training center, Y/N,” you mimicked M’Baku’s voice. “It’ll be fun, Y/N! We definitely won’t get trapped inside for the foreseeable future, Y/N!”

M’Baku continued to laugh at you and your childish behavior. He’d always loved how stubborn and dramatic you were. You stalked up to him, poking a finger in to his massive chest.

“You made me come here even though there was a blizzard coming. We couldn’t have waited until it passed?”

“What?” M’Baku shrugged. “The future leader of the Jabari must train, no matter the condition.”

“Yes, but IIIII am not the future leader of the Jabari,” you shot back, already missing your warm bed.

“No. But you ARE the best fighter of this generation and I needed your help,” he justified.

You kicked off your boots and sank to the floor in a huff. He had you there. There was no universe in which you’d say no to your friend, but you’d still make a big fucking deal about it.

M’Baku let you pout. You’d get over it eventually. In the meantime, he moved to the fireplace and began to stack some logs. The two of you would be here for a while.

The storm outside blazed on, rattling the windows. The howling wind kicked up and at times sounded like screams. The trees bent in submission and the snow fell sideways. If this kept up, you could be stuck here for days with nothing to do.

You watched M’Baku silently from your place on the floor. He really had grown in to an impressive man. He’d shed himself of his coat once the fire roared to life and you eyed how the muscles in his broad back moved as he stoked the flames. His black skin reflected the dancing light and his eyes gleamed as he turned to look at you.

“Are you done?” he asked, referring to your tantrum. You raised your eyebrows slightly, but yes, you were done.

“Let’s play a game, eh?” M’Baku proposed, plopping on to a nearby couch. “Truth or dare. It’ll be fun, little one.”

“Okay, truth. I hate when you call me ‘little one,’” you started.

“That’s not how it works!” M’Baku interrupted, looking down his nose at you. “One person chooses truth or dare and the other tells them what to divulge or do.”

You laced your fingers behind your head and shrugged. You stretched out on the floor and nodded in agreement.

The two of you played the silly game innocently enough for a while. Daring one another to do handstands or admitting who it was you had a crush on in your first years of training. Your sides began to hurt as you laughed at M’Baku’s embarrassing stories and surprisingly impressive pirouettes. But as these things do, it got a little deeper.

“Truth or dare?” you asked.

“Truth,” M’Baku decided, still huffing from his last dance routine. “I need a break!”

“You’re only a few years out from ascending the throne, M’Baku,” you began, your tone suddenly more serious. “Why have you not yet chosen a partner to rule with?” You looked at him quizzically. You definitely weren’t the only one in Jabariland to notice that the future leader of the tribe was highly sought after but never won. You’d begun to worry for him. He would be the first unmarried leader in centuries if he didn’t hurry up.

M’Baku sat silently for a moment. His mouth pulled up at the edges and his eyebrows furrowed.

“I guess I just haven’t found anyone I’m compatible with yet,” he shrugged. “That’s important to me if it’s going to be forever.”

You nodded knowingly.

“Yeah, that makes sense. It’s probably best that you like the person. Plus, you’re hard headed, so a match for you will be hard to come by,” you began to roast him.

“It’s not that. Emotionally. It’s…” M’Baku interrupted, suddenly more sheepish. You’d never known him to be bashful. You cocked your head, awaiting the end of his sentence.

“It’s sexually,” he admitted.

Your eyebrows shot in to your hair line.

“Okay, I’ll bite. What do you mean?” you asked. “You DID say ‘truth.’”

M’Baku exhaled.

“I’m a large man if you haven’t noticed, Y/N,” he explained. “Too large, I think. I’ve literally never had a sexual experience with anyone that resulted in any pleasure for me because they just can’t take it. It’s always stopped at oral. Never even got to penetration.”

You sat up abruptly, completely baffled.

“Wait wait wait,” you stopped him, waving your hands in front of your chest. “Are you telling me that you’ve only ever gotten head and NO ONE has ever made you cum? That’s a tragedy.”

“Many men and women have tried, yes. But no. Never.”

You could hardly believe it. Here this beautiful hunk of a man was, the most sought after man in all of Jabariland, just giving out dick and no one would take it? Or COULD take it? He was young, strong, witty… People should just try harder.

“Can I see it?” you asked. “This formidable foe that no one can conquer?”

Unashamed, M’Baku unbuckled his pants. He lifted his hips slightly from the couch and pulled the fabric down around his ankles. You barely managed not to gasp.

His dick sprang forth from its confines and bobbed a bit before he caught it in his meaty hand. It really was huge. You watched intently as he stroked it absentmindedly. Droplets of precum began to form at the head. M’Baku swiped his thumb over it every few strokes, rubbing the wetness in to his skin. You had no idea how long you had simply been staring before M’Baku called to you.

“Y/N?”

Your eyes flicked up to his. You’d never seen this look on his face before. His eyes were clouded with lust, his chest rose and fell as he breathed deeply through his nose. You felt a familiar pull deep in your gut.

“Truth or dare?” he asked quietly.

You looked at him defiantly. “Dare.”

M’Baku spread his legs farther apart and beckoned you towards the couch.

“Come here, little one.”

You needed no more instruction. You crawled over to him, settling on your knees between his thighs. He smelled strongly of vanilla and slightly of sweat.

You replaced his hand with your own smaller ones and tilted his dick to the right. You glanced up at him for a moment before pressing your lips against the side of his shaft. You kissed the length of it repeatedly, getting sloppier as you went. Soon you were dragging your lips as well as your tongue against him, leaving the newly wet skin of his black dick shining like onyx.

Your tongue spiraled its way up from the base to the tip and just before you took him fully in to your mouth, M’Baku brought his hand to your chin.

With surprising gentleness and care, M’Baku cradled your chin as he slid his pre-cum slicked tip against your open lips. He watched intently as you stuck out your tongue and pressed it flat against the underside of his dick before completely enveloping him in your mouth.

He moaned at the sensation, his eyes fluttering a bit as you took his length. M’Baku involuntarily bucked his hips a bit, desperate to push deeper in to you and feel your mouth stretch to accommodate him.

Not wanting to give him too much too soon, you employed the use of your hand to reach the base of his dick. You twisted your hand and swiveled your head in opposite directions, taking your time. You had a feeling he liked it slow.

You moved up and down, taking note of the small spots that made him shudder. His hand came to your head, tangling in your hair but he didn’t push. You rewarded him by raising your soft palette and sheathing his entire length down your throat.

M’Baku’s eyes flew open as he disappeared in to your mouth. You held him there, breathing through your nose and swallowing every now and then to give the tip of his dick a slight squeeze. His hips lifted again, but you held fast, allowing your saliva to cascade down his dick and pool amongst his testicles.

You decided to take a chance, still learning this man, and ever so lightly grazed your teeth along his skin as you pulled him out of your throat.

“Oh fuck!” M’Baku groaned, reveling in the slight pain.

You made a mental note. That lined up with everything you knew about him from training. He liked the hurt.

You returned to your ministrations, sucking, licking and twisting. Intermittently, you rubbed the head against the inside of your cheek, eliciting a loud moan from M’Baku. You hardly came up for air, and when you did, you left bridges of spit, connecting his dick to your lips.

His lap was an absolute mess. You dragged your free hand through the saliva that pooled up around his balls and spread it around. You tugged lightly on his ball sack as you continued to suck and slowly made your way down. M’Baku’s thighs tensed as you sucked one of his balls in to your mouth and rolled it around with your tongue. You did the same with the other and he began to pant. Your hand continued to pump him as you played with his undercarriage.

You felt M’Baku’s hands tap your shoulder as he gasped out your name.

“Y/N! Keep sucking. Please,” he begged. You returned, deep throating him again and again and again until he was reduced to strangled moans.

Without warning, your mouth was flooded with hot salt. M’Baku roared out in to the room, his muscles contracting and his grip on your hair tightening.

You were quickly overwhelmed with the sheer volume of the load he was dumping down your throat and you swallowed desperately. It just kept coming. It spilled out of your mouth and back down on to his lap even though you were still swallowing. Your eyes began to water and you choked.

M’Baku released the hold he had on your hair and slid out from your mouth. Excess cum dribbled down your chin as the two of you gasped for breath.

Surprisingly, M’Baku leaned forward and kissed you, cleaning out your mouth with his tongue. You didn’t know why the kiss was the most surprising occurrence of the night, but you leaned in to it.

M’Baku broke the kiss and wiped the rest of the cum off of your face with a swipe of his thumb.

“Thank you,” he hummed.

“You’re welcome,” you replied. “Now… truth or dare?”


	2. Great Gorilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2! Ding ding ding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I realized I mentioned in Part 1 that M’Baku had never successfully had sexual relations with anyone due to his size. Which means I’ve stumbled across an M’Baku virginity story and I just had to write it. I did. These characters are still pretty young, probably early 20′s, and it really shows in how they interact with one another.
> 
> CW: snowed in, Jabari Dick
> 
> Reader is Black. If you enjoy my writing, please comment.

“Truth or Dare?” you asked him. You stood slowly.

 

M’Baku stared at you from his position on the couch, wondering where you intended to take this game. A cloudy mixture of cum and saliva pooled in his lap, making his dark, curly pubic hair glisten in the light of the fireplace. He was a mess and it was your fault.

 

“Truth,” he spoke. His voice was low and full of anticipation.

 

You began to disrobe, shedding layers of leather and fur. M’Baku’s eyes widened as the clothing fell to the floor. He raked his eyes over your body with newfound appreciation.

 

He’d seen you naked before, of course. Even been on top of you. Years of training together and using the same locker rooms will do that. But he’d never seen you like this: a fully grown woman who was both plush and powerful.

 

The fireplace crackled, backlighting your gorgeous curves. Your skin was supple and your pussy was padded with soft curls. M’Baku wanted to wrap himself around you and never let go. He had to stop himself from reaching out to you. The ball was in your court.

 

“Do you want more?”

 

You knew the answer before it even crossed his lips. His dick gave him away, having hardened once more as you stripped.

 

“Yes,” he murmured.

 

“Do you want me?”

 

“Yes,” he replied. He didn’t seem to mind that you had asked him two questions and skipped his turn. You closed the gap between you and straddled his lap. Your thick thighs pushed his legs together and you sat on his lap.

 

The two of you paused a moment. Once again, this wasn’t the first time the two of you had been in position. But normally, when you were on top of him, you had pinned him in combat. That was familiar. The uncertainty of how to proceed showed across M’Baku’s face, so you took the lead.

 

You laced your hands around the back of his neck and pressed his lips to yours. They were thick and still tasted of the cum he’d cleaned out of your mouth only moments before.

 

Ever in competition, your tongues battled with one another. You felt M’Baku’s large hands snake around your backside and pull you closer to him. Your hips shifted and rubbed against his dick. The friction caused him to moan in to your mouth.

 

So you did it again.

 

He broke the kiss, and pulled you even closer to him. His lips closed on your neck and he sucked lightly on your flesh. Your heavy breasts pressed against his chest, and you were sure he could feel your heart pounding.

 

M’Baku’s kisses on your neck became sloppier and more desperate. He hit a spot behind your ear that sent a shiver down your spine and had your pussy raring to go.

 

So he did it again.

 

He had you panting as he pressed that hot button over and over, running his hands up and down your back. You realized you needed to regain control and pulled away from his sinful lips.

 

M’Baku looked at you quizzically, eyes clouded with lust.

 

You raised your hips and reached between your legs, taking hold of his dick. You pressed the head up against your pussy lips and dragged it a few times through the wet folds.

 

M’Baku’s breath hitched as he watched you intently. Your eyes flicked up to his.

 

“Is this what you want?” you asked quietly, your voice barely audible over the howling wind outside.

 

“Yes,” M’Baku whispered. The end of the word morphed in to a deep groan as you lowered your hips and sank on to him.

 

You took him shallowly at first, lifting and lowering your hips at a maddeningly slow pace. He was incredibly large and you needed time to adjust to his girth most of all.

 

The excess cum in his lap, along with how wet you were aided as lube and soon you were ready to take his full length.

 

With a deep breath and controlled movements, you took him to the hilt. M’Baku’s jaw clenched as he slid in to your wet heat. You sat there for a moment, reveling in this feeling on this mighty man filling you before you began to gyrate against him. The small movement had his dick pressed up against your velvet walls and grazing your g-spot.

 

M’Baku hissed and gripped your swiveling hips. He followed your movements diligently, completely enraptured by your skill and your beauty.

 

You picked up your speed, anchoring one hand on M’Baku’s shoulder, the other on the back of the couch. You slid up and down his shaft with ease and were soon slamming back down in to his hips. The sticky sounds of your union only made you wetter and needier.

You couldn’t get enough of his dick.

 

You bounced on him, gasping every time his head grazed your spot. You inhaled sharply again as M’Baku’s hand came down across your ass with a thunderous crack.

 

He suddenly took hold of your hips and held you in position, thrusting upward with impressive speed. Your eyes screwed shut as he plowed in to you from below and your first scream left your lips.

 

Your core tightened and your walls rhythmically clenched down on his dick as he fucked you. Your gasps escalated in pitch as you approached your breaking point. Your fingernails dug in to his shoulders and you threw your head back.

 

“Come on, Y/N,” M’Baku rumbled. “Cum for me.”

 

You tightened around him at his words. You were at the peak of ecstasy and he need only push you a little farther. Like a diligent warrior, he soldiered on, plunging in to your depths until you couldn’t take it anymore. He watched in awe as you came undone on his dick.

 

He recognized the animalistic sound you made as you came. You made the same loud growl when you fought and it drove him wild. He’d never be able to hear it again without seeing you shaking on top of him, eyes shut, teeth clenched. He wanted to see it over and over.

 

You collapsed in to his chest and buried your head in to his neck. Low moans escaped you as M’Baku slowed his thrusts and lowered his hips back to the couch. He figured he’d give you time to rest, but you started back up again almost instantly.

 

He ran his hands up your back as you rode him. His breath hitched each time you alternated the rhythms of your undulating.

 

Sooner than expected, you heard him speak.

 

“You’re gonna make me cum,” M’Baku moaned. You looked up from his neck and straight in to his eyes.

 

“Do it,” you demanded of him. “I dare you.”

 

Without warning, M’Baku wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted the two of you from the couch. He lowered you to the floor, pinned your legs back to your ears and laid in to you.

 

He slammed in to you with unbridled force, and you found yourself desperately clutching your discarded clothes. Just as you were approaching the threshold between pleasure and pain, M’Baku’s eyes closed and his face tensed. He quickened his pace, accented by a series of gorilla like grunts until he finally dumped his load deep in to your guts.

 

He continued to thrust in to you as he came, roaring as he did so. You braced yourself against him, determined to milk him dry. His rhythm became sporadic as he emptied himself, and he eventually slowed and pulled out of you.

 

M’Baku dropped down to the floor next to you, breathing hard, eyes closed. You laid next to him, feeling the throbbing of your filled pussy subside.

 

You began to giggle.

 

M’Baku opened one eye and glared at you.

 

“What are you laughing at?” he demanded.

 

You snorted a bit as you tried to control your laughter.

 

“You know you kind of sound like a gorilla when you cum,” you pointed out, a stupid grin on your face.

 

M’Baku looked at you incredulously.

 

“I’m gonna start calling you Great Gorilla,” you decided. “Watch it catch on! Everyone will call you that and no one will know why.”

 

“You absolutely will not!” M’Baku ordered you.

 

“If I have to be ‘little one’ you have to be ‘Great Gorilla’. Watch it catch on! I swear!”

 

M’Baku rolled his eyes and pulled you closer to him. He trusted you’d forget about the stupid nickname by the time the snow cleared and the two of you could head back to the village.

 

It would never catch on.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add a second chapter, but what I have planned with definitely be vagina centered so maybe not cause I don't want to alienate people?????


End file.
